Cherries, and a Little Bit of Kataang On Top
by XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX
Summary: A collection of one shots made for the kataang army BY NONE OTHER THAN XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX, founder of this whole battle. Its not full out war. Yet. plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is a one shot, and it is written by XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX. I hope you enjoy it. The rules I have come up with are,**

**1. NO lemons.**

**2. Must include you're screen name at the top of the story.**

**3. You're story must be titled 'The Kataang Army'.**

**4. You can include romance between the other characters, but the main pairing must be Katara x Aang.**

**5. Must say if it is multi-chaptered or a One-shot.**

_**6. NO HINTS AT ALL WHAT SO EVER OF ZUTARA. AT ALL. EVER. MUST BE KATAANG. NO ZUTARA. **_

**And those are the rules. I think.**

* * *

**K-POV:**

I sat on my bed. I hated being grounded. My dad said I get off today, so as soon as that clock hits twelve, I'm going to Aang's house.

Two minutes.

One minute.

BINGO! I jumped off my bed and grabbed my street cloths. I dressed in a hurry and ran down the stairs carefully, so I didn't wake anyone up. I ate breakfast, and ran back to my room and into my bathroom, brushing my teeth.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked me groggily.

"Out." I replied after I spit the toothpaste in the sink. I ran the cold water and then shut it off when it was all gone.

"With Aang?" He asked.

"Maybe." I smirked.

"You are." He smirked back.

"And?" I shrugged.

"Be back before five. Dad has work at six today. You don't want to get caught again." He patted my shoulder. I had just noticed that he was dressed.

"Thanks. Going to meet Suki?" I asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Cool. See you when we get back." I said, jumping from my window.

I walked down the street to find Aang sitting on the exact bench he said he would meet me at.

When he saw me, he walked up to me and kissed me gently. " I missed you." He rested his forehead on mine.

"I missed you more." I said.

"That's not possible." He smirked.

"Why do you have to use you're knowledge on me?" I asked him.

"Because you look cute when you're confused." He smirked. Before I could reply, he caught my lips in a rougher kiss. My hands slid into his midnight black hair, as his twined tighter around my waist. We pulled apart gasping and grinning like idiots.

"Come on. We have to go. I only have until five. My dad is getting up then." I told him.

"Okay." He placed his arm over my shoulders as my own arms twined around his waist. "Close you're eyes and get on Appa." I did as I was told and we continued walking. When we stopped he said, "Open them."

I peaked out from under his arm and gasped. The place we had first met. He took me here. I jumped at him and Kissed him with a passion the could light the trees on fire. He kissed me back just as fiercely. He had set up a blanket on the ice and there was food laid out on the ice. He picked me up and carried me over to the blanket, never breaking the kiss. He sat and set me down on his lap. After about five minutes of lip lock, we broke apart, gasping for air.

"Aang! This is so romantic!" I exclaimed.

"Is it?" He raised one of his eyebrows grinning at me.

"Yes it is. Aang thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I laid my head on his chest and his arms tightened around me.

"Ti amo."(I love you.) He said lovingly.

I smiled and remembered what he said while he was daydreaming at the top of the cliff.

"Baby, sei sempre la mia Ragazzo." (Baby, you're my forever boy.) I smiled at him.

"Oh I am, am I?" He grinned at me cockily.

"Yes you are." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"That's very nice to know." Aang cuddled up to me.

"Oh my god. Is that you Aang." It was a familiar voice. Zuko's voice.

"Yes it is." He smirked.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Zuko asked Aang.

"Hi Zuko." I smiled at him.

"Whoa." He jumped back.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid." I snickered.

"Stay. Away. From. Katara." Aang hissed. We looked and saw Haru looking at us with hatred in his eyes.

"We were meant to be Katara. And yet you chose him over me." Haru growled.

"No Haru. Aang is my soul mate. We never were, and never will be." I told him slowly.

"We still can be. Leave him. Come with me and leave him behind." He begged.

"She said no, Haru." Aang growled.

"Then I shall take her without her permission." He went to grab my arm and Aang airbended him away from us.

"Leave now and you might live to see tomorrow." Aang snapped.

"I will never leave my love." Haru said.

"Then You can leave now." Aang said. He used his water bending to enclose Haru in ice, then sent him flying to another iceberg, and me Aang and Zuko walked towards the ship.

"Mai." Zuko called.

"Yes honey?" Mai's voice came to the door. "Katara!" She yelled. I ran up and we hugged.

"It feels like it's been forever." Mai said with one of her rare smiles.

"It has been." I smiled back. "Why don't you come to my house? You can stay there and Zuko can stay with Aang, then we can go on a double date tomorrow."

"Good plan." She said.

Aang and Zuko groaned. "Don't we have a say in this?"

Mai and I exchanged a glance and said, "No."

We walked down and Zuko grabbed Mai by the waste when Aang picked me up and carried me over to Appa. He airbended us up and we sat together on Appa's head. We parked Appa a little ways down the street and him and Zuko walked me and Mai to the house. When we stopped Aang kissed me in a way that should have been illegal, and I couldn't help but think, this moment couldn't get any more perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, I wasn't very pleased, but I can always make another one! Please review!**

**Thanks**

**~Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important notice: If you are eighteen or older, you may include lemons in you're story. A/N: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN. Yes we are starting a war. I'm tired of these damn Zutarians walking all over us Kataangers, so now, were taking the guns off the shelf, and going back out to war. If you don't like it, oh well. Kiss my ass, its happening. YES! THE PLOT IS IN MOTION! We want to make this a community people. WRITE YOUR OWN STORIES! If you get Zutarian haters then screw them and continue on with it anyway. ;] That's what I'm doing! I only got two so far. So don't be worried. They are all talk. How are they going to find you anyway? And yes. The guns are being brought back out. No matter what they say. Because Kataang won and Zutarians are sore losers. ANOTHER ONE SHOT PEOPLE! BUT THIS IS A WHOLE OTHER STORY. IF YOU CAN READ ENGLISH, THEN YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND THIS. ;] POST WAR!**

**Normal pov: Zuko's Beach House.**

* * *

Aang sat still on his meditating mat, trying to wash all of his worries and pain away. If they had made it this far, what could happen? He asked himself. He groaned while his mind sought out possibilities. He opened his eyes and saw a meteor shower just over his head.

He watched in awe as the meteors flew around the earth atmosphere.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Katara's voice came from nowhere and it made him jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You just surprised me, that's all." He smiled up at her. Her eyes were glued to the meteors, and the glow around them made her eyes glitter as she smiled and shuffled her feet each time she moved to see the meteors better.

He was so caught up in their beauty, that he didn't realize when her eyes shifted down to his. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Katara, do you think that we have a chance of beating the firelord?" Aang asked her without realizing.

"I know we can, Aang. You don't have to worry." She smiled at him confidently.

"But I don't want any of you guys to get hurt because of me." He said sincerely.

"Aang, don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves. It's you that you need to worry about." She said, smiling at him again.

"I can't help it." He whined. "If any of you get hurt, it would be my fault. I dragged you into this mess. if I didn't drag you into this, you would still be at the-" She placed a finger over his lips.

"We chose to come. We wanted to help you." She said slowly.

"But it would still be my fault if you got hurt." He mumbled around her finger.

"No, that would be my fault for not being careful enough." She shook her head and closed her eyes. Aang watched as the wind played in her chocolate locks. He couldn't help but think of how much he wanted to run his fingers through them.

"But, I, ugh! Why are girls so difficult!?" He exclaimed earning a soft giggle.

"Do you want me to agree with you?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not really, but I still know that if you said no you'd be lying." He muttered.

"How am I lying?" She pouted.

"You're saying that it's not my fault that you're in danger." He said, exaggerating the words and throwing his hands in the air.

"Because it isn't!" She grabbed his hands and pinned them to his sides. "Aang. We all love you, and we would do anything for you."

"You guys really do?" He asked her.

"Yes Aang. We really do. Now stop worrying and watch the meteor shower with me." She slid back down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

**A-POV:**

"Katara, I have to tell you something." I say softly.

"Yes Aang?" She asks and then yawns.

"Katara, I love you. And I love you more than a friend. I'm in love with you." She circles until she is on her knees in front of me.

"Do you really love me Aang?" She asked me, her eyes burning.

"Yes, I do." I could say no more because she pressed her lips to mine. We both kissed each other with such a passion. It was as if she was answering all my questions without a word. My hands slid around her waist and hers tangled in my short black hair, pulling us closer together.

"Hey guys, you wanna come and-" Suki came into the room, but stopped dead then screamed.

"WHAT!" Sokka and Zuko screamed.

We had pulled apart seconds ago and we were still in each other's arms.

"Aang. You. Are. A. Dead. BOY!" Sokka came charging at me, his sword drawn.

Katara used the water from the beach to freeze him.

"Well, well, well. You two seemed pretty busy. And by busy I mean busy ripping each others faces off." Zuko had a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up, or I'll slap that grin off you're face, Zuko." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not scared of a girl." He snorted.

"I'll kick you're ass." I growled.

"Touchy. That's good for an early relationship!"

"You have three seconds to leave this room or you will die early." I growled.

"Yes Mr. Avatar. Goodbye Ms. Avatar." He smirked and ran out of the room.

"You. Are. DEAD!" I yelled.

"Oh shit."

"KATARA AND AANG SITTING IN A TREE K I S S I N G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIGE!" Suki and Toph screamed.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU TWO!" I screamed chasing after them.

"BUT YOU LOVE US!" Suki yelled dodging my water whip.

"NOT ANYMORE!"

"BECAUSE HER HEART CAN'T LOVE BOTH US ANDD AANG, SUKI. WE'VE BEEN REPLACED." Toph yelled.

I froze them to the ground and said, "Good luck getting out of that.'' And walked away with a smile playing on my lips.

"Katara... you still love us, right? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" Suki cried.

"It was." Aang came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. "But what we have is specialar." And with that I walked away.

* * *

**A/N: If you're going to be an ass, review, and see what happens. If you support this, you're welcome to review. BACK THE FUCK OFF MY GRILL. Get over it. If you don't like this idea, then it's so fucking simple. Don't read it. Duh.**

**XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX**

**P.S. I am not very gentle. If you leave a nasty review, I'll leave a nasty letter in you're P.M. box. I'm already in a pissed mood. Don't fuck with me. Love all my supporters! JOIN JAYENATOR2.0 AND I! YOU WILL BE PROUD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to piss someone off, another chapter. =]**

**ME-POV: POST WAR: The island where they were on in nightmares and daydreams.**

_**There comes a time in life, where you must let go of everything, to see the light. But for some, that time comes much to early, and destroys them on the inside. - Alyssa**_

* * *

Aang was circling a tree, sleep deprived, and on the doorstep of insanity. The darkness was like a never-ending penalty that he had to face. He punched the tree, and a bushel of leaves fell over him.

The ruckus he was creating woke his friend of the southern water tribe, Katara.

"Aang, what are you doing?" She asked him groggily.

"The invasion is in two days! I have to practice!" He said quickly as his voice raised an octave.

Katara sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aang, what you need is sleep. You're perfectly ready. I've watched you progress, and you are more than ready to face the Firelord."

"I don't even know the basics of firebending! I have to be ready for anything!" He pulled out from under her hand and continued to ambush the tree.

Katara shook her head and walked in front of him. "Aang, please go to sleep. For me."

"I can't… I have to… practice…" The last two nights that he spent awake were suddenly over powering to him. He started to fall. Katara guided him to the floor that he was sleeping on around the, once blazing, fire. Katara, unable to walk around the fire to her sleeping bag, lay down next to him and they fell asleep.

Aang woke in the morning to find someone in his arms. He thought it was Momo, his flying lemur, but when he looked down, he saw Katara.

_She looks so peaceful. _He thought to himself. _Its too bad she doesn't love you like you love her. _

Aang looked down at her once again. She was cuddled up into his chest, and his arm was slung over her slim waist.

She was so beautiful to him. His eyes traced her face, the flawless, tan, skin, the skinny cheekbones, her slender nose, her pale eyelids that were hiding to crystal clear pools of icy blue water. She was so perfect. A girl like her could surely never want to be with a boy like himself. His pale skin, blue arrows, cloudy gray eyes, He was nowhere near as perfect as Katara.

She stirred slightly in his arms. Her eyelids fluttered open to meet Aang's stormy gray ones. She smiled at him. He was so handsome. His dominant cheekbones, pale, yet flawless, skin, stormy gray eyes, muscled shoulders and arms. He was so perfect. A guy like him would never feel the same things for her as she felt for him.

Aang, still in a daze, said, "Katara, you're so beautiful." His eyes widened as realization swept over him.

Katara blushed. "Thank you. You're very handsome."

"I am? Wait, thanks." He whispered.

Katara giggled softly. "Yes, you are." She stared into his eyes, and a feeling of loneliness leaked through her veins like blood.

"I want to tell you something." He said shyly. Katara looked at him, expectant and confused.

"Katara, from the time I saw you when you helped me out of the iceberg, to right now, I've been in love with you. You're so caring and generous, and there isn't anyone I'd rather be with than you. I understand if you don't feel the same way though. I don't deserve you." He looked down as he said his last sentence.

He felt a finger slide under his chin, and pull his gaze up to meet her beautiful eyes. They were glowing with joy and glassy with tears.

"I love you too Aang." No more words were needed. The continued to look their lover in the eye, leaning forward to meet the others lips. When they did meet, it was like fire works on the day that avatar Roku disappeared, hoping that he would find his way back to them and put this war to an end. Little did they know, that a new avatar was going to find his way, feeling confident and for once in his lifetime, in love.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. And sense when do we not have the right to express our feelings and emotions. IF YOU THINK THIS IS SPAM THINK AGAIN. **_**THE FIRST AMMENDMENT TO THE CONSTITUTION ALLOWS US FREEDOM OF SPEECH, PRESS, AND ASSEMBALLY. THIS IS CONSIDERED ALL THREE.**_** Actions speak louder than words. I can use legal terms people. My aunt is a lawyer. Don't mess with me. I know things you wouldn't believe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I admit, I was being very childish in my earlier chapters, and I'm sorry if any _unpigheaded_ zutarians were offended. I have excepted zutara, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop posting stories. If I screw up, I'm sorry, I am under sedation pills, and trying to write this. Not very easy I must say. I am alive, as you can tell, and there was a screw up in the hospital and they said I was dead, not my room mate. Yes, I have cancer, well, _had_. But I got it removed and I am doing kimo or whatever. It is very uncomfortable. I _hate _hospital's with a passion. The constitution is a sheet of laws that we have here in America. The first ammendment [an update in older laws.] is the rights that we as people have in America. Natural born rights such as life are among them, and in my, outburst, in the last or so chapter, it says others. Everyone is entitled to these, but I am also entitled to tell you off if you give a bad review. 0_-. Think of that.**

**Any way, onto the chapter.**

A-POV:

I watched the sun set in the after-math that was left from the Fire nation. All of our group was helping, repairing homes, getting kids to see that the world wasn't all bad, Bringing in food that Zuko was paying for, and all of these small things were bringing us all together agian. I looked over to Katara who was holding a small child who she demanded to adopt because the parents were gone.

"Mama." The baby said softly. Katara froze and looked down at the baby. She smiled sadly and kissed his forehead.

"Aang, You must come with me." Roku's voice said from behind me.

"Okay, let me just tell Katara." I walked over to her. "Roku wants me, I'll be back." I kissed her on the lips softly and you could hear 'EWW!' coming from every five-year-olds mouth.

"What is it Roku?" I asked him while we were flying somewhere.

"Aang, you're duty to the world has just reached it's climax. The world is still out of balance." He told me.

"I know, we are trying to help the nations get back on their feet as fast as we can Roku." I said angrily.

"Have you forgotten the Air nomads, Avatar Aang? Three elements are not enough. All _four_ of the nations must be restored. I am taking you to see the holder of the elements. Sin-fway." His voice was monotone.

"How am supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Sin-fway will tell you."

I spoke not one word after that.

Shortly after, we reached a den. Low growls were heard deep past the thresh-hold.

"Who dare's to enter my den?" A low voice growled.

"Sin-Fway, all mighty element spirit, I am Avatar Roku. And this is the new avatar, Aang." He said gesturing to each of us.

"Why should I talk to you two fools? 'Tis you're faults that the world is in this state." He growled.

"We have come to discuss that matter with you. It is Aang's duty to restore the Air temples, but how is he to do so with no air-benders?" Roku reasoned.

"I have already sent out my lion turtles when the air-nomads were diseased to do the deed." He said lowly.

"The firenation hunted them down, and only one remains." I said softly.

"The element of fire is dangerous and distructive, but it can also be used to rekindle a flame and help create a new world. But not one where that perticular element is to be favored by myself." He growled.

"That was not how Fire lord Sozin or his son and grandson saw things to be. They thought that you favored our element because it was superior." Roku said.

"Can fire be extinguised with fire? Can fire heal a wound? Can fire build a house? Can fire cool a hot plate of food? No, it can not. The element's were created as an equal. Water to put out fire, earth to stop a flood, air to turn the mud left over into rock, and fire to help the world maintain itself. But they did not see it that way. The bisons disobeyed me and created the Air nomads. The Moon disobeyed me and created the Water tribes. The dragons disobeyed me and created the fire nation. The Giant moles disobeyed me and created the earth kingdom. And look at what has become of this world now." A giant tiger with blue, green, red, and yellow stripes appeared.

"The avatar was created to hold the world together, but I can see that is too much to ask of one person. Perhaps I should make one per element..." The tiger said to himself more than us.

"Will you help us restore the Air nomads Sin-Fway?" I asked kindly.

"I already started. The newborn child you're future wife has adopted is an air bender. A group from each nation is among the air nomads. They will expand and the Air nation will come to terms once agian." He said.

"What do you mean my future wife?" I asked.

"Katara. You're child with her is an air bender. You are to name him after monk Gyatso. Don't suggest the name Kuzon. She will start saying we are not naming this child after one of you're alter egos." He laughed slightly. "She is good for you, Avatar. She could probaly help you maintain the earth if you'd let her."

"I don't want her to be in any danger." I said violently.

"She will oppose if you try to leave without her. And you will not win agianst her." He smiled at me.

"Why are girls so difficult?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Because it is what they do. My wife took the kids out hunting." Sin-Fway saighed greatfully.

"I wish someone would have told me that." I grumbled.

"Yes they are pushy and controlling, but it usually comes in handy. Like the time when Sozin wanted to take me to talk when we were just dating, but my wife said hell no and dragged me out of there." Roku laughed.

"I can see that master Katara cares greatly about you. But back to the air temples subject. Take you're girlfriend and friends back to the temples and give them a good clean sweep. I'll leave you somthing in the final temple when you are completely done cleaning them up." Sin-Fway said.

I bowed to him respectfully and Roku and I walked back to his dragon.

"That went well." Roku said thoughtfully.

"I guess..." I was still thinking about how he said _my_ child with Katara. My future wife. It was just so confusing. I knew that I loved her, but to know that we would be married, grow old and shrivel together made me very gittery.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Roku asked me.

"Oh, uh, I was smiling?" I asked.

"Young love." He shook his head and chuckled.

"nahh!" I stuck my toung out at him.

"Very convincing to me that you are ready to be the avatar." Sin-Fway laughed.

I blushed a fervant shade of red. "Good bye Avatar Aang. I'll see you soon Roku." Sin-Fway breathed and I was back in my body. It was dusk and I saw the light on in my house. I walked in to see Katara sleeping on the couch with the baby in her arms, out cold as well.

I smiled and picked her up in one arm, the baby in the other. I walked into our room and layed them on the bed. I started packing and came across a letter, adressed to me in Katara's writing.

_Aang,_

_ I want to thank you for all that you have done for me in our travel. I look back and smile on the memories. Everything is going to be different now, Isn't it? The world is restoring, we are thirteen and fourteen, not to mention parents to this child. Sokka is growing tired and wishes to return home, but I'd wrather stay with you. I know you want to go back to the Temples to restore them, and I am going to go with you._

_ We have been through so much together, and I will always be there for you, no matter what. I know that the element spirit sent out his lion turtles many years ago to restore you're nation, but so did the fire nation. They hunted them down and now, only one exists. I am going to help you return you're culture to the world, airbenders or no airbenders._

_ Toph, Suki, Zuko, Mai, and Sokka agreed to help me with this task to their fullest, so I know we can do this. I love you so much and it hurts me to say that you're truly the last of you're kind, because it hurts you. Maybe one day if we ever have children, they will be airbenders. You can teach them how to make an air scooter and all of you would be flying around the house, having fun._

_ I love you,_

_Katara._

I smiled to myself and put the letter back. She really does love me.

I ouickly finished packing and got in bed next to her. I kissed her forehead softly and said, "I love you more than I value my life. Thank you." And fell asleep thinking, **_I'm the luckyest guy in the world._**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this. It took me forever to write it. Like three days.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, first, I am good! I just got out of the hospital!!! YAY! Second, My grandma died over the summer, third, just to set things straight, I AM A GIRL! My name is Alice. I'm tall with long brown hair and green/brown eyes. I have natural red highlights in my hair. I live in NYC but no addresses are being given out. My uncles cuzzinz n all that shit, are mad hood, just like I can be mad bitchy when I want to be. I know, oh shit she's from New York, she must be a thug! Guess what, I'm not a thief, but I know the streets and live on the ghetto/wealthy boarder line. There are a lot of fights, and they are ssooo funny to watch… but more fun to be in. I have a passion for street fights, and love to get into them. I'm pretty good and always fight one on one. Jumping is for whimps who can't fight on their own battles. Anyway, onto the chapter now that you got schooled on me.**

* * *

I walked to the market slowly, hiding my arrow from the public with my short black hair and bandana.

"IT'S THE AVATAR!" A girl yelled.

"Crap." I muttered.

I turned but they were pointing at another boy my age with a bald head and fake tattoo. I let out a breath quietly and finished getting the food. I went back to my house to find that it was empty.

I found a note on the table. It read,

_Aang, I went out to my job. I'll be back around four._

_I love you,_

_Katara._

It's been two years sense the world got back on track, and five sense Katara and I have been together. We live in the Omashu in our own house. It was in the upper ring and very messy at the moment. Our house was enviornmentally safe. It had a large living room, Three bedrooms, A master bedroom, Four bathrooms, one per room, a kitchen, dining room, a front deck and a back deck. The back deck was connected to a large inground pool. We also had a sparring room that took up the whole left wing of the house. Or palace. Bomi wanted us to be well taken care of, so he did this. Katara was horrified.

Our lives are dedicated to eachother and keeping the balance to the world. Katara stayed by my side and I loved her for it. But that just added to the love I already felt to her. I put away the food and then went strait to our room. I started to clean up in there, knowing that she worked hard enough and shouldn't have to worry about cleaning the house on top of everything.

I slowly worked my way to the livingroom, vaccuming and dusting the hallway. The the kitchen, wiping down every washable surface with a cleaning cloth. I straightened up and went to the attic. I grabbed the holloween decorations and went outside. I set up the house so it looked like a haunted one. By then it was darkout, and I saw a figure in the distance. As it got closer, I recognised it to be Katara.

I went over, a smile marking my face as her eyes went wide at our display. She smacked my arm.

"What was that for?" I asked her, rubbing my arm.

"I wanted to help decorate." She said. She gave me a kiss and we walked in our house together.

"You cleaned up?" She asked her hand touching her throught.

"For you. You do enough for me. I figured it was time to pay you back." I shrugged.

"Aang, this is so sweet!" She hugged me. "Lets go for a swim." She ran to our room.

She grabbed her bething suit and went into the bathroom. I grabbed mine and changed on the spot.

She came out and I looked her up and down.

"What? Do I look fat?" She asked in horror, her hands going to her stomach.

"No. You look like every guys dream girl." I let out a low whistle.

She blushed. "Lets go."

We went out to the pool and she dived in. I did a cannon ball. We swam around for a while, then I came up behind her and scouped her up in my arms. She yelped and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Aang." She said sternly. "Put me down."

I stuck my toung out at her and she splashed me.

"Act your age." She giggled.

"Okay." I put her down and started hobbling around in the pool, like an old man.

"I ment eighteen Aang." She giggled.

"Okay." I picked her back up.

She shook her head and laughed. "When will you learn."

"Never." I whispered and caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Not even when were old and wrinkly?" She asked.

"Not even then." I smiled at her.

"A girl could get used to that."

We stayed like that for hours, until the moon was showing after the clouds passed.

I kissed her and felt a bliss. This moment was to cliche. Somthing had to ruin it...

"Aang! Stop kissing my sister! CANON BALL!" I heard Sokka yell.

"You jinxed it?" She asked flatly.

"Yep." I said in the same tone.

"You never learn." She smiled.

"Nope." I laughed openly.

Even know though, this moment was perfect. Just like her.

* * *

**A/N: Lemme no if ya'll enjoyed this. I know, i have betta vocab in tha otha chapsez, but well, dis is how i usually talk. =] hope ya'll review. To me its like Edward Cullen with no shirt on. =] the book version sounds hotter.**

**Plszz Review.**

**~XX`ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX**

**and to angsty angster, you can be hood and on ff too. get a life. This is y u blocked me. pshh like i care. and you forgot alot of words in ya pm... not to hot. and yer not sounden to hot eitha. =] have fun being a looser.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people. I was thinking, and I realized that I haven't updated this in a very long while. I figured to write up something real quick while my other one comes to me. I hope you don't mind its crappyness, but frankly, I'm not in the mood to write lately. Nothing's been hitting me to where I'm like, Whoa, gotta start typing, and it hasn't been easy... I think I have writers block. Anyway, onto the story!!**

**Don't own anything.**

K-POV:

* * *

I felt fresh, hot salty tears rushing down my cheeks as he left again.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Aang's hand was on my cheek, holding my head up.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered.

"I have to, love. You know I wouldn't if I didn't have to." He said, looking into my eyes with those cloudy, gray orbs that I love so much.

"I know." I heard my voice float away into the wind.

"Don't cry." He pleaded with me, looking into my eyes, and looking straight at my soul.

Despite his words, more tears found refuge on my tan cheeks. "I'm sorry." I wiped at my eyes gingerly and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'll be back. I promise." He murmured in my ear.

"I know, but I still wish you didn't have to go." I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"So do I. Every second I'm gone, I think of you, and you know that just as well as I do." Aang rested his head on my own, bending down slightly.

"Promise me you won't get hurt." I looked him in the eyes, and he smiled that goofy smile of his.

"I promise." His pressed his lips to mine softly, in a short peck, and then he was gone. A strong gust of wind blew past me, making my skirt ride in the wind. I watched as he flew away, off to stop the Fire Nations rebellious ways with Zuko.

It's been several years, and we are still going strong. The Fire Nation still rebelled against Zuko, even his soldiers sometimes, and Zuko would call Aang down to help him out.

A few weeks ago, we found out that Sokka and I had another brother. He was ten, and very smart for his age. He fit right in, and Aang was like his big brother. His name was Sato

Aang would go of course, and sometimes he'd be gone for weeks.

"Katara? Where's Aang?" Sato asked me, rubbing his eyes.

"He went to go help Sokka and Zuko with something." I said sitting him on my lap.

"Katara, Kujin said that Aang was going to die." Sato said looking up at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

Sato had my mothers hair and eyes, as well as my bending style. He had my complexion and brains too, and Aang always made sure he had fun.

"Kujin was lying Sweetie. Aang is a very strong man, and you know that he always comes home." I smiled and tapped his nose. He scowled. "Let's go for a walk."

Sato grabbed his jacket and we walked around Kioshi Island.

"Hi Katara! Hi Sato!" Ty lee ran over to us and pick up Sato swinging him around in a circle.

"Hi auntie Ty lee!" Sato laughed and hugged her as she set him down.

"Hey Ty lee." I smiled sadly at her.

"Again?" She asked me.

I simply nodded.

"I'm sorry." She hugged me.

"Me too." I said lowly, so she wouldn't hear.

"Sato, your sisters boyfriend is gonna die. My daddy said that he's gonna kill him." Kujin said tauntingly to Sato.

"My sister said you were lying." Sato argued with his enemy.

"Well, your sister lied." Kujin went on.

"My sister doesn't lie!" Sato yelled.

"Hey now, no fighting!" Ty lee and I rushed over and I stepped in between the two of them. "Sato, lets go." With that, we walked home.

"Sato, come stai?" I asked him. (Sato, how are you?)

"Cosi` Cosi`." He answered gruffly. (So so. Okay.)

"Sato, calm down." I said softly.

"Okay. Katara, can I take a swim?" He asked.

"May I go swim in the pool. And yes, you can." I answered. I grabbed two towels and set them over a chair. I went and put on my bathing suit, and Sato and I went outside.

Sato went into the pool as I went into the hot tub on the side of it.

That was two months ago. Aang still hasn't come home, and Sato was beginning to doubt me that Aang was coming back.

No matter how much I hate to admit it, even I was beginning to doubt that he was coming back. Towns people gave me pitiful stares, and elder woman who had lost their husbands to the war had began to talk to me, and treat me as one of them. Ty lee had left a few months earlier for some land off between the fire nation and the earth kingdom.

"Katara?" Sato asked me.

"Si Sato?" I answered.

"Is Aang coming home? Kujin said that his father said he wouldn't be coming back." Sato said looking at me. His big blue eyes looked so hurt.

"Sato, you know that Aang loves you, right?" I sat next to him on the deck and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Yeah." He answered. "But Kujin has everyone saying that Aang is dead. I don't want Aang to be dead."

"Sato, Guardate me." I said firmly. (Look at or watch me)

"Si Katara." He looked at me shocked from my tone.

"Aang promised me that he was coming home. And so is Sokka. When Sokka comes, you're going to meet Gran Gran and live with Sokka in the South Pole. Aang and I will come visit you, I promise. Aang will come back." I said, placing my arm around his shoulder and shaking him. "He always does."

Two weeks later, Sokka came home and said that Aang was still trying to sort things out, and told him to come home. He left me a note and Sokka swore on his seal jerky that he hadn't read it.

Sokka took Sato with him back to the South Pole and now I was really alone. I waited until Sokka left with Suki to read the note.

_Katara,_ It read.

_I'm sorry I'm not home like I said I would be, but things are a lot worse than I expected they would be. It's more than just a small group of rebels, and it's not an easy task taking them on with a fourth of an army. I miss you and I promise that I'll be home soon, as soon as I can._

_When I come back we will go to Ba Sing Sei after a few weeks and visit Toph. Then we can go and Visit Sokka and Suki, as well as Sato. Please hang in there, and I miss you so much. I wish I was with you right now and I had you in my arms. Wipe your tears and smile that smile I love so much because Beautiful girls like you don't deserve to cry._

_I love you._

_Aang._

I sighed and held the note close to my heart. Sure enough tears had found a way to trail down my cheeks again.

Now the old women had began to move in closer, as if I was a new target to their team. People now had only looks of sympathy for me, and every conversation I was in, included me becoming a widow.

Every night for the past two weeks I cried myself to sleep, and people no longer looked at me. Months passed yet I was still alone. Tomorrow would mark a year. People no longer looked at me and the old women had given up on me, I was now marked as a lost cause to them, I would never stop grieving.

I would write letters back and forth to Sato, and Kujin had been sent to reformatary school for trying to cause a major earthquake during school. His father was killed in the rebellion.

It's been over a year now, and I was past grieving. I cried almost all day and I could hardly sleep at night. Try sleeping at night with half of you missing. Try sleeping at night while you know that the one you love is out there somewhere, or even worse, dead.

I woke at least twice each night, crying hysterically, and having Momo rub my face and hug my neck and cry with me. He missed Aang too.

I felt like my world had collapsed under me. He never wrote, he never called, and I felt so empty. I felt dead.

**A-POV:**

I sat on Appa's back as I headed home for the first time in a year. I was terrified. What if Katara had found someone else and was sleeping with him when I came home? What if she hated me for being gone so long and left me?

What if, what if, what if! That's all I can think right now. I can hardly sleep, and I feel like someone ripped out a piece of me and set it on fire. My chest ached with a longing to see its heart, and my body craved to mingle with hers, and it terrified me to think that everything I'm waiting for could be gone when I get back.

Soon Kioshi was in sight, and familiar butterflies filled my stomach as my house came into view. It was well taken care of, and I could tell it was Katara's work. What if she was happy while I was gone?

Appa landed with a soft thud in the backyard, and walked to his stable that was warm and waiting for him as I hopped off of him and walked to the shut back door.

I walked into my house slowly, and I heard sobbing. It was coming from my room. I slowly walked into the hallway, and edged down to my door.

I crept through to see Katara crying her eyes out into my pillow. I pulled off my shoes and shirt and put them in the corner of the room silently. I walked to the bedside and slowly found my way into my bed.

Katara was sleeping. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she woke slowly. Her eyes were blood shot, and her face was hectic, but she was still beautiful.

"Aang?" She said my name softly, and hiccuped.

"I'm here." I whispered.

"AANG!" She yelled. She clung to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with such ferocity, that I felt like I had been gone for a century instead of a year.

I returned the favor, molding her to me and allowing her to pull away when she needed, she did after a while, and then she rested her head to my chest. I hugged her and closed my eyes.

"I missed you." I said softly.

"I missed you too. I was so upset, I didn't think you were going to come back." She said softly, looking into my eyes.

"I promised you I would, and I'd never lie to you. I love you way to much to even think of lying to you." I said kissing her nose softly. She yawned and I smiled softly.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll stay here the whole time, I won't go anywhere." I promised kissing her softly on the lips.

"Okay." She snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes. I heard her soft snores only seconds later, and I to fell asleep. I was home, and I never wanted to leave again. I wanted to stay here and hold her in my arms for the rest of eternity, and if it was up to me, I would.

* * *

**A/N: I think this was pretty cute. Anyone want me to write something specific next time? Tell you what, the first reviewer -with a topic that fits standards- will get me to write whatever they want. But I'm not going to promise it will be as good as I can make it. It isn't my idea after all, and I'd have to work with someone Else's topic, so cut me a slice of slack. No Zutara bashing in this A/N, are you shocked? I can be civil when I want to be, and I'm in writer mode now, so I'm using proper English.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and remember, first reviewer wins. As long as they have an idea. If you want to see a story that you've been dying to read, of Kataang, I'll write it. But it gots to be appropriate. =]**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was nervous. So dredfully nervous. It was valentines day, and I was going to send Katara a request song over the loud speaker during the dance today. I was pacing back and forth. I had so many things on my mind! What song would it be? What type of song would it be? SHould it describe how I feel about her? Would that be to cheesy? Will she get angry or embarassed and dump me for Jet?

My head was spinning and I threw myself on the floor in my room. It was two in the morning, and I had been trying to figure this out sense eight-thirty. I had only one thing left on my mind.

I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. It rang and he picked up.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Sokka, listen I'm really sorry that I'm calling so late, but I need your help." I said nervously.

"Sure thing bud, what for?" He was still half asleep.

"I want to play a song for Katara during the dance today, but I've got no clue what I should do!" I gasped out.

"Okay. Katara's favorite song is Stronger, by Mary J. Blige. Play that dedicate it to her with one of those soppy sayings that she loves, and she'll be happy." He replied.

I quickly wrote down Katara's name, the name of the song, and as the message I wrote, _Katara, You are the love of my life, and I will never let you go. I promise to stand by your side, and help you get stronger. Love, Aang_.

"Thanks Sokka."

"No problem. Now go to sleep." He hung up on me.

"Sure thing Sokka. Good night. Night Aang. See you in the morning. Yeah, you too Sokka." I rolled my eyes. I felt relaxed now, and I was actually able to fall asleep.

I'd slept through my alarm clock. I had three minutes to get ready.

"CRAP!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran over to my closet. I grabbed the school uniform and threw it on. I ran down stairs and brushed my teeth. I grabbed a buttered portugieuse roll.

"GIATSO I'M LEAVING!" I yelled.

"Okay. Don't forget your suit!"

"Damn!" I muttered rushing back into the house.

I didn't hear anything any of my teachers said. Everything just... didn't matter. I had Katara. My one and only girl. Plus I was the Avatar. Why do i have to study old forms of AIRBENDING when I already KNOW THEM?

FInally the last bell rang and I rushed to the gym. I threw on my suit and walked out of the locker room after a once over making sure I looked good.

I gave the DJ the song and note I had requested and rushed to find Katara.

Just as he finished speaking, I found her.

I grabbed her elbow and smiled at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Please tell my those are happy tears." I said softly as we danced to the song, swaying softly.

I felt her nod her head.

"Good." We stood there for hours, making people look at us weird, but when they saw the loving looks on our faces when we looked into each other's eyes, they smiled and ignored us, badly.

That night was one I would always remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What you've all been waiting for... my update... :) sorry I ook so long, but tomorrow The action movie comes out in America, and I can't wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING-I don't own Avatar and it's awsomly cool-ness.**

**SECOND WARNING- I'm not responsable for fluffyness... wait, I am! ;)**

* * *

Was it possible? After so long, was it really possible for me to finally have everything I wanted?

This was such a shock to me; not being away stopping a Fire Nation rebellion, or repairing the Earth Kingdom. It was painfully boaring not having anything to do.

I was snapped out of my reverie by tan fingers running over my chin."What's the matter?" Katara asked me when I smiled at her sadly.

"It feels weird." I said, she looked confused. "Not having anything to do, I mean." I clarified.

"Aang, you're the Avatar. You _always_have something to do. Whether it be putting the world into an era of peace, or helping your wife in the kitchen, you will _always_Have something to do." She smiled and rubbed her nose against my own in an Eskimo kiss.

"You need my help? In the kitchen?" I asked her skeptically.

"Sokka, Suki, Lee-ann,Toph, Zuko, Mai, Iroh jr, my dad, Gran Gran, Most of my tribe, Tophs parents... Its a reunion of the sort. They're all coming over for dinner today. Yes, I can use your help in the kitchen." She smiled and pulled me up from my spot on the couch, and guided me into the kitchen.

"Well... what can I do?" I asked her.

"Well... I was thinking you could make the cakes you always told me about." She admitted sheepishly.

"Of course! I just need... Fruit." I looked at the counter top that was covered in a variaty of fruits, vegetables, meats, and breads. I smiled.

"I already got that covered." She smiled at me.

"The batter?" I asked her.

"I have it on the counter. I figured you'd want to put them into the pans, so I waited for you." She smiled.

"Thanks."

**Five cakes and alot of different food dishes later...**

"Well, I'm done. But Aang, five cakes wont be enough dessert for everyone that's coming." She pointed to my cakes.

"You want to help me?" I asked her.

"I can't air bend." She looked confused.

"You can put the fruit mix in the cakes and cook them, because your making it sound like we're feeding the whole Earth Kingdom." I laughed.

"Pretty much. We're going to have over a hundred people here." She said simply.

"That's why you made so much food?" I said shocked.

"Yep." She smiled.

"We better get cooking." I watched as she poured the batter in the pans, and then started to mix the fruits. I walked behind her an put my hands on her hips, kissing her neck softly, with the slightest flick of my tong.

"Aang!" She giggled.

"Hmm?" I asked, burying my face in her hair.

"I can't concentrait!" She laughed softly as I pulled her against me.

"Maybe that's a good thing." I smiled at her suggestively.

She smiled and twisted in my arms, wrapping her own arms around my neck and looking up at me. "Maybe it is."

I touched my lips to hers, and she responded by kissing me in a fashion that should be illegal. My sweet and innocent kiss, had been turned into a deep, passionate one, In a matter of seconds.

My tong flicked out and begged for entrance, which she granted me with a content sigh. I picked her up and slid her back onto the counter, pushing the batter back into the wall.

We were getting somewhere, and fast. I smiled to my self as her hands fled to my chest, pulling on the fabric. She tore it off, and I braided my fingers into her long, beautiful chocolate locks.

I began kissing down her neck, when the oven beeped. I kicked it for ruining the moment.

Katara's deeply tanned skin was flushed a deep red color.

I took the cakes out of the oven, and she put them onto plates, then filled them. I used my air-bending to create a gravity defying swirl of creamy fruit.

Soon, we we're done, with thirty minutes left to spare.

I smiled and led her up the stairs.

When we got to our room, I pushed her against the wall, and kissed her roughly.

She moaned into my mouth. I ravished her mouth with my own, exploring every corner, angle, piece of her mouth with my tong.

I'd pulled her dress up, only to reveal her undergarments. I groaned and kissed her again.

I felt her push on my shoulders lightly so I pulled away and kissed down her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

She ran her hands over my chest, kissing my head and neck in return for my own loving. I pulled her from the wall and guided her to the bed.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Sokka yelled from down stairs.

Katara gasped and pulled her dress back on, and fixed her hair in the mirror. The ache in my lower abdomen died out after a good ten minutes, and I fallowed Katara down stairs.

"Aang my buddy! Where's your shirt?" Sokka smirked at me.

I smirked right back. "It got hot in the kitchen, so I took it off, then went to the bathroom, and remembered I forgot to feed Momo." I had become very good at lying, what with having to lie about being the Avatar for so long.

"I see." I glanced at Katara, she was being the perfect host, warmly greeting each person with a beautiful smile and warm hug, she would mingle with them for a few minutes before moving on the the next person.

"Avatar Aang, how are you?" Bato of the water tribe asked me with a warm smile.

"I'm good, very good actually. How about yourself? Katara tells me you have one on the way!" I smiled at him as we hugged.

"Yes, yes. I do. It's hard to satisfy a pregnant water tribe woman. I feel bad for you when the time comes and Katara is expecting." He laughed.

"Thanks." I laughed with him.

The party soon reached it's full swing and it was time for the main course of food. Katara was bringing it out and setting the table, Suki, Toph, and Mai helping her.

I sat at the head of the table, which fit each and every person present. Katara sat on my right, and Hakoda on my left.

Katara looked at me and smiled, signaling that it was time for my speech. I tapped my glass lightly, but of course it shattered. Soft chuckles and giggles erupted from the table.

Katara covered her face.

"Sorry. I Would like to propose a toast." Katara grabbed a new glass from the rack behind her and filled it with champagne. "As I said, I'd like to propose a toast. A toast to long awaited endings, new beginnings, and Happiness. A toast to my lovely wife, and a wonderful life we've all been needing." I raised my glass, and the room erupted in 'here here" at the same time. People ate, people chatted, had dessert, chatted, left, and soon it was just Katara and I.

"Now, do I get a reward for my patients?" I asked her with a smile.

"Hmm... I suppose you do." She smiled.

We blissfully carried on into our love making, and created our future together, not knowing where it would head, but knowing it would be good, as long as we had each other.

* * *

**A/N: Short? Long? Good? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Okay, If your reading any of my other stories, and are wondering WHEN I will update them, at the bottom in the A/N: I made a schedual, so check that out!

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but the movie was SICK! ;) **

**A-POV:**

* * *

_In a normal romance story, before the guy asks his woman out, he makes her day memorable… in a good way, then asked her to marry him. Something you would excpect._

_Well me, not so much…_

"You DUMPED your FIRE GUMMIES on my GRANDMOTHER!" She screamed at me.

"I'm so-" She refused to let me finish.

"You SPIT your SEA PRUNES all OVER my DAD'S HOUSE!" She continued.

"BABE!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" She yelled back at me.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it better." I grabbed her hand.

She ripped it away from me. "You've done enough. Lets go before you put the town on fire." She huffed as she climbed up on Appa.

"You want me to? Because I will if that's what you want." I snapped.

She shook her head and put it in her hands.

"Just go." She sighed as she sat down.

I sat on Appa with my back to her and smiled. _Perfect._ The full moon was out.

"Go down boy." I whispered to Appa as I made a perfect heart floor on the water. The ice was thick, so Appa landed on it.

We were right at the top of the moon's reflection.

"What's wrong?" Katara worried, petting Appa.

"I think hes tired." Was my response.

She sighed and jumped off of him with our sleeping bags.

She took in the shape of the ice, and I saw a look of confusion sweep over her face. She put out our sleeping bags and I watched her as she went to lay in hers.

"Katara." I whispered.

She looked at me confused. "Yeah?"

I pulled her betrothal neckless out of my pocket and got on one knee. The neckless had both of our nations symbols on it.

"I had a corny speech to say, but I forgot it the second I looked into your eyes." I smiled my trade mark smile. "But you're my world, and I know that with out you, I wouldn't be where I am today, I wouldn't be who I am today. Will you be mine?" I asked her.

I watched her reaction. Hre jaw dropped, her eyes widened, then fluttered closed, and she passed out.

I chuckled and caught her. She woke up a few minutes later, and yawned. "I just had the best dream." She giggled.

"I think I know what it was about." I chuckled.

"How?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"It wasn't a dream." I smiled.

She gasped when I showed her the neckless. "YES!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

_But this was way better than any romance story. It was real._

* * *

**A/N: I thought this was a cute little one shot. Review! This is the second to last chapter of this story… or one shot series. The last one will blow your minds. Can we try and tap into fifty reviews?**

**As promised, my update schedual…:**

**This Will Only Hurt Alot.**

**When Two Worlds Collide.**

**Angel Of Mine.**

**Halfway There.**

**Twiformers 2.**

**The Kataang Army.**

**This Will Only Hurt Alot.**

**When Two Worlds Collide.**

**Angel Of Mine.**

**Half way There.**

**Twiformers 2.**

**When two worlds collide.**

**Angel of mine.**

**Halfway there.**

**Twiformers 2.**

**When Two Worlds Collide.**

**Angel of mine.**

**When two worlds collide.**

**Angel of mine.**

**When two worlds collide.**

**Angel of mine. **

**Etc. Etc.**

**The only two stories that I will be continuously writing are When Two Worlds Collide (Pokemon, AshxDawn) And Angel Of Mine(X-overs, Justin BieberxOC)**

**So… pearlshippers, check out my story When Two Worlds Collide, and if you like Justin Bieber, chck out Angel Of Mine!(I wasn't going to write this originally, but my sister annoyed me to so yeah… :p)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well guys, Final chapter here. Nothing much, just a short and fluffy one-shot. Hope you like it!**

**K-POV:**

I concentrated on the ball of water before me. I spread my fingers apart, and it split into three parts. I froze them into pointed daggers, and fired them. Three different firebenders were stuck to a wall, and then enforced to stay there by Toph.

I saw a group surrounding Aang, and I froze them to the spot, using a technique I swore to never use. But when your fighting a Fire Nation rebellion, and there is little water to use, you learn that you have no other choice.

I shoved them to the ground, and kicked a fire bender in the throat as he tried to punch me with a fist of flames. He fell to the ground weakly.

The full moon glared at me, giving me the ability to be one of the most powerful people here. Letting me be able to draw water from the fire lillys, the trees, the air, and the benders.

Zuko shot the last one down, and they were dragged away in chains.

Our group got on Appa slowly, aware of the great battle we had just beat in little over a day and a half.

And how many more we would have to fight.

When we got to the palace, I went straight to my room and took a bath. I got out and put of the silk blue pajama's that I had gotten from a fire nation market.

I went out onto my balcony, and looked at the full moon. It was such a waste. I frowned, then decided to do it.

I walked out into the forest, and then surrounded myself in the water of the river.

I pushed it up as high as I could, then twisted it around myself.

I felt the raw power running through my veins.

"Katara?" I heard his voice.

I put the water down and looked at him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me again. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I smiled sadly. "I'm fine… I just thought that someone might as well use the full moons power instead of letting it go to waist."

He smiled. "Can I join you?" He asked.

I nodded.

And so he did. We moved our bodies in unison, one move shadowed another.

The water was an extention of our limbs, but more so an extention of _us._

It _twisted_, it _turned_, it _surrounded_. It _protected._ It moved together, just like _us._

We _twisted,_ we _turned,_we _surrounded. _We _protected._ We moved together, just like _it._

It was an extention of our souls, who we are, what we did. It was our _emotions._ We let out our emotions as we moved, step by step in this elegant, yet _deadly_, dance.

I stepped, I turned, I _smiled._ We stopped.

He grabbed me and pulled me into him, our lips meeting In a way that I could only describe as _heaven._

I did it for _him._ Everything was for _him._ _I loved him._

I was in love, and I knew it, and so did he.

I was in love with Aang.

My _best friend._

My _lover._

_The Avatar._

And he was _mine,_ and _only mine._

And I wouldn't change it for the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Holy. Mother Fudging. Shizat.

Whose the most embarrassed girl in the world right now? This girlllll.

Let me say-

WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU PEOPLE THINKING!

"omg, like, I love yo story!"

NO! I _hate _it.

First of all, it's a bunch of horribly written one shots thrown together in some type of degrading series, and I must have been high off of _something _serious posting the first few chapters of this... really.

I'm so dissapointed in myself, this is complete and utter _crap_ thrown together in what I used to sit and smile about... now I'm just thinking in horror- what the literal _fuck _was I drinking?

Kataang Army- is no more. I'm renaming this, taking the shitty parts off, and posting more. I'm disgusted with myself to be honest.

Dis-gus-ted.

Bleh.

This story is like the taste of vomit in your mouth after your done hurling up your insides into the toilet bowl, I know it's a bit graphic but that ^^ is better than half the shit I have up here. For real. Brah.

ANYWAY. I'm done ranting.

Oh. And Hi guise. :) I'm back. Just sayinnnnn :D


End file.
